Sans Nights
by madlyinlov3onda
Summary: Optional chapters for my fic Sans Days, usually shorter stories with things that don't apply to every reader. Most likely dirty chapters later on.
1. Christmas Night

Aaaaaand I'm back to writing! I'm currently at my home in Minnesota, so I wasn't able to finish up the latest Sans Days chapter quite yet, but I figured that I should do a Christmas Special for you followers out there that kept asking me for it! So, here is Chapter 1 of _Sans Nights_ , the series of my optional chapters. These will (usually) be shorter chapters, and will be set a bit in the future of Sans Days, spoiler free, and not considered "true canon" when compared to Sans Days, unless later down the road I change my mind ahaha I'm not a professional I'm just some fucking teenage girl what do you guys expect.

Chapter Build: This is where I will put any sort of "basics" of the reader for these particular chapters, such as what "genitals are owned" or their "religious beliefs" and the like. The reader will always be considered as They/Them, even if there will later be optional chapters with mention of genitalia. _The Chapter Build for this chapter is that the Reader is either Christian, or just cool with celebrating Christmas._ Again, these Chapter Builds are not intended to try and make a "canon Reader," rather these are so you, the readers, can feel as comfortable as possible. So, without any further ado, Happy Holidays!

You were sleeping soundly in your bed, cuddled up to the short skeleton while buried under a half dozen of your blankets and enjoying a rather lovely dream about underground glowing flowers and flowing water, when you were suddenly jolted awake at the sound of a familiar voice yelling and your door bursting open.

"IT'S CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS!" Something heavy leapt onto your bed, bouncing you and Sans up and knocking your skulls together. You hissed in a breath and brought a hand to your now-sore forehead, applying pressure while you tried to get your balance back on your bed. Papyrus was standing on all fours on your bed, looking at the two of you excitedly. If he were a dog with a tail, it would have been wagging itself off by now. You blink and look at the lanky skeleton, feeling confused at what he was saying. Glancing over, you saw your electronic clock had the small blue numbers of "24" glowing brightly in the corner, underneath the blinking "6:13 AM."

"Nah bro… I think Christmas is tomorrow." Sans smiled and muttered, flopping back into the poofy pillows. Papyrus jumped to his feet, barely missing stepping on your legs hidden under the covers, and shook his head.

"That cant be right, the music on the radio said that it was Christmas! I have been keeping very close attention to the dates!" You laughed and collapsed back into the pillows next to Sans.

"Hun, that's just Christmas music, as usual. We've been hearing it ever since Halloween. Santa doesn't come here…" You felt Sans look at you as you were talking and you looked at the innocence of Papyrus's face turn sad. "…Until tomorrow night! Of course. Christmas day is the 25th." Sans relaxed at your save, and Papyrus seemed to consider what you've said.

"I did find it strange that so many songs were always telling me that, but I had assumed they had gotten the dates wrong. I thought for sure today was the day…" He trailed off in his thoughts, shaking his head and waving a hand. "Neh, tomorrow then! I shall be sure to awake you at the proper time! You two can continue lazing about this cold morning then, I am going to be productive! And… Do something!" He announced, stepping off of the bed and darting out of your room, failing to shut the door all of the way.

"So… Santa, eh?" You asked Sans, raising an eyebrow. For being the taller and older skeleton of the two, he still had so much innocence compared to his shorter counterpart. Sans chuckled and shrugged, looking like he was going to play off whatever thoughts you had.

"What can I say? A jolly fat dude in a red suit that comes once a year to give toys to people is just fun to have around. It's a lot easier than explaining some things to Paps." Sans smiled at you before pulling you close, pressing his warm bones against your skin. "Now, where were we?"

"Sleeping." You say with a half smile, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Though I doubt we will get back to that now that the Christmas spirit visited us." Sans started laughing at that, nodding.

"True… I suppose we have no choice but to get up and _do_ stuff then." Sans uttered with a shutter, getting another chuckle out of you.

"Well, we could just lay here all day and let Papyrus destroy my apartment with whatever he is doing..." You suggested, listening to the sounds of papers being cut in the living room. "Or we could actually go out and prepare for Santa's arrival. I… well, honestly I haven't celebrated Christmas in a couple years, since moving down here." You look at your hands and start messing with your fingers. "Haven't exactly had family or friends wanting to celebrate with me so I'd just marathon Christmas movies."

"Well, good thing you have a bunch of new friends to solve that problem. Cool with another party here?" Sans asked, seeming to already have plenty of ideas of what to do for Christmas.

"Of course." You smiled, happy to use your apartment to the best of your abilities. Sans smiled, pulling you in close and tangling his limbs around you and getting comfortable.

"Well, that's for later on. For now Papyrus can destroy your apartment with whatever he is doing." He muttered into your shoulder.

"Gee. Thanks." You laugh, pulling the skeleton close and trying to steal his magical heat.

.

How Papyrus was able to decorate your entire living room was beyond you. Where did he even get all of this paper? You lift a hand and lightly smack one of the paper snowflakes hanging from your celling, watching it swing and bump into red and green colorful paper chains. The actual celling was nearly impossible to see through the mass of papers. It was better not to ask, you figure.

You turned your attention to the smoking oven, watching Papyrus desperately trying to save his blackened cookies from it. You bit your lip watching him scramble and try to wave off the smoke, and reached up to press the button on the smoke detector to shut off the loud beeping that woke you up for the second time this morning. It's been a while since you had to do that, but not quite long enough it would seem.

"It's okay bro, Santa likes warm cookies more anyway. Best make them later fresh, before he shows up." Sans patted Papyrus's back and looked sorrowfully at the smoldering cookies, attempting to comfort the sad skeleton of his brother.

Apparently it was what he needed to hear. "You are right! What am I doing?! I shall research more cookie recipes to attempt tonight, perhaps with the help from Toriel!" Papyrus immediately cheered up, rushing to the couch and pulling up your laptop from the side table.

"Well, shall we do some Christmas shopping then?" You ask Sans.

"Sure, but are you sure Bro will be fine here without us?" He asked, watching Papyrus click through one website to another. Thankfully you had installed all sorts of advertisement blocks and children settings on it, so you weren't concerned at all.

"I got this." You reassuringly pat his back and walked to your TV, putting in a classic Christmas bonus pack CD you grabbed at the thrift store a couple days ago. "Here we go." You clicked the picture with a snowman, watching as the movie came to life. "Sweet. See you in a while, Papyrus. We'll be back in a bit." You said and turned to the door, which was held open by Sans.

"Be good bro." Sans smiled, locking the door behind the two of you.

.

A couple hours and dozen shops later, the two of you came stumbling into your apartment with hands full of bags. Hell, you don't even remember what you bought, but apparently it was a lot. Sans didn't actually buy anything, but he was kind enough to hold some of the bags for you. While the two of you were shopping Sans told you of the friends coming to your Christmas party, and that was probably what sent you overboard on buying presents. Thankfully shops around here offered to wrap them as well, so that was less of a hassle for you.

You dump the already-wrapped presents under the tree, which you noticed was _much_ more decorated than before you left, and sorted through the names on the tops. Grabbing a handful of small presents, you went to the stockings that were hanging off of your TV stand… if you could call them that. Papyrus simply used one of his large boots, insisting that it was the only suitable stocking for him. Sans was using a plain white sock with "SANS" written with sharpie on the edge, which was hanging next to your crocheted large colorful stocking with your name on it.

You looked at the handful of small presents, and back at Sans's "stocking." After a moment of consideration, you sighed and just put them under the tree. Ah well, presents under the tree are just as fun as stocking presents.

"Human! What are you hoping to receive from Santa?" Papyrus asked, jumping up from the couch.

"Err… I guess a scarf? Or a blanket of some sort? This year has been especially chilly." You thought, not really remembering anything you need at the moment. You know there were probably a dozen things you thought about wanting throughout the year, but you couldn't think of them for the life of you now.

"How fun! I don't suppose you would be wanting to help me make the cookies for Santa?" Papyrus asked, turning the laptop to face you. You noticed lots pictures of cookies on the screen, most of them gingerbread men and houses. Oh boy.

"Uh, sure Papyrus!" You nodded, and the two of you headed to the kitchen. Sans took his familiar place on the couch, flopping down to take a nap, as usual.

The rest of your day was spent helping Papyrus cook all of the cookies he wanted, mostly making sure that he didn't burn anything. It was a good thing Sans planned a party for tomorrow, there was no way for the three of you to consume all of these yourselves. Even with a half dozen people it might be a challenge… Ah well. You'll worry about that when it comes up. But for now, you had a massive gingerbread house (complete with a large monster family and a human) sitting on a counter, next to a mountain of cookies of every kind.

"Okay Papyrus, get a plate of your favorite cookies and pour some eggnog for Santa. We can leave them on the stool by the tree." You said and started to do the pile of dishes that were sitting in the sink.

"Right away!" The lanky skeleton ran over to the cookie mountain and started inspecting one cookie of every kind. He turned it around and examined every crack; carefully selecting seven perfect cookies to put on the plate. Once he poured a large glass of eggnog he arranged the entire setup to look like it was straight out of a movie scene. Luckily his perfection allowed you just enough time to finish all of the dishes.

"Great job Paps. Now get to bed if you want Santa to show up. Remember, he knows when you are sleeping." You smiled at his excitement.

He nodded running at you and giving you a big hug. "Will do! Merry Christmas Human!" He dropped you and swooped Sans up from the couch and spun around in another hug. "Merry Christmas brother!" Being slightly more careful than he was with you, he put Sans down and ran down the hall to his bedroom.

You waited for the door to shut and the bed to squeak from Papyrus jumping onto it before speaking. "So… Do we wait until midnight as usual to eat the cookies or…?" You asked, watching Sans raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Santa eats them." He smiled, well aware of what you were talking about. "He'll take care of everything, don't worry. You have all your presents under the tree?" He asked, walking over to you.

"Yep." You nodded, looking over the small pile of presents.

"Good. Then let's head to bed." His hand rested on the small of your back and led you to the bedroom. A few minutes of cuddling later, the two of you were sound asleep.

.

"ITS CHRISTMASSSSSSSSS! FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Like clockwork, Papyrus burst into your room just like yesterday, same time, same landing, same skull bump with Sans. You reach for your forehead and apply pressure to the growing bump.

"Is it? Did Santa visit?" You asked the excited skeleton. You felt a hint of concern since you didn't wake up at all last night, so there was a good chance that Sans didn't set an alarm of a sort…

"He did! Come on!" Papyrus grabbed your hand and pulled, half dragging you to the living room.

"…Whoa." Your mouth dropped while looking at everything that was under the tree. "Where…?" You blinked and shook your head, trying to understand where all of these presents came from. Every time you went shopping with Sans he never ended up buying anything, and a few of these presents wouldn't have fit under the bed or even in the closet.

"Santa is the best at presents!" Papyrus shouted and feet danced in place before running over to the tree, quickly sorting through all of the names on the boxes. You noticed a majority of the presents were for the other monsters as well as the three of you, thankfully. Sans walked up beside you and beamed, happy at how happy his brother was.

"I'll call friends over." Sans reached for his cellphone.

"You sure that they'll be up this early?" You asked, unable to picture Undyne getting up before noon, especially on a holiday.

"Oh, they know the drill." Sans smiled and pressed a button, before heading to the other room to talk. You looked at the mass of presents again, glancing up to the stool and noticed that all of the cookies and eggnog have been consumed. Shaking yourself out of your shock, you walked over to the TV.

You knelt by the stockings and felt awed at how filled they were. Even Sans's had a ketchup bottle shoved into it somehow. You laughed, and pulled yours off of the TV stand. Dozens of little lollypops and small candy canes and caramels spilled out of the oversized sock, along with a small present wrapped tightly in blue paper. Considering it for a moment, you tore off one of the sides and slipped the small box out. It felt like a decent weight, which shocked you for being in a box slightly larger than a cellphone. You popped the top off, and saw an incredibly fluffy red cloth sitting folded in the box. Smiling slightly, you grabbed an edge and pulled at it, and felt your eyes widen when more of the cloth was in the box.

"…What?" You felt confused, and kept pulling at the cloth. Your arm straightened, so you let go and grabbed the cloth close to the box, pulling even more of it out. It was a scarf, you realized, but the fact that all of it could fit in such a small box… and it was still going! You heard Sans laughing and looked up to see him standing behind the counter, enjoying your reactions. Finally the end of the scarf escaped the small box, leaving you too shocked to process what just happened.

"Tada." Sans smiled before bursting out into more laughter, still relishing the look on your face. "It's a scarf, so you don't have to get so cold when we go outside anymore."

"I'm aware it's a scarf!" You half yelped, still in shock. To be fair, it was an incredibly long scarf. No one would purposely make a scarf to be twice the height of someone, but it did feel warm to the touch. "What just… How did that box…?" You looked at the box and saw the bottom of it right where it should be, a quarter of an inch down. You poked the back of it and pressed harder, expecting your hand to teleport away, but the back stayed solid. Sans laughed harder.

"SANS! What did I tell you about pranking others with quantum physics?" Papyrus seemed to have been watching as well, and was yelling at Sans, who had tears building in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"That it was hilarious and mature?" He managed to get his breath and calm down a moment, responding.

"Yes, except for the exact words I used was 'DON'T.'" Sans laughed even harder at Papyrus's exasperated words, eventually being able to pull himself together.

"Fine fine, sorry Verte-Bae, I couldn't help it." Sans held back even more chuckles, and you awkwardly half-laughed along. "Anyway, the others said they would be right here-" A knocking appeared at your door, causing you to jump slightly.

"I got it!" Papyrus shouted and opened the door, revealing the usual monster group for parties. Undyne ran in wearing a sweater with a glowing tree on it, quickly followed by Alphys who was wearing antlers and a red and white striped sweater.

"Hey you! Merry Christmas!" The two of them gave Papyrus a tight hug (Undyne's much more tighter than Alphys's) before doing the same to you, despite you still sitting on the ground.

Mettaton stepped into the room and wrapped his long noodle arms around Papyrus in a hug, nearly crushing the Christmas lights that were wrapped around his robotic body… You blinked and looked at him closer, noticing that yes, there was a socket on his back that they were plugged into. His boots were even lined in white fur for the occasion. "Paps, darling! How is my dearest skeleton doing?"

"Just wonderful!" Papyrus hugged back. Mettaton quickly walked over to you and picked you up from the ground.

"Darling, don't keep on the floor like that, you might get your pants dirty! That would be a shame, I love what you are wearing!" Mettaton looked you over, seeming to admire your fluffy pajamas you happened to be dressed in.

"Oh… He's right…" Napstablook floated over to you, you didn't notice them come in.

"Hey you! So glad to see you!" You smiled at the ghost, excited to see them again. Last time you've seen them was your birthday party. The ghost seemed shocked at that, but gave a weak smile.

"Y-yeah… Good to see you too… Happy holidays." They floated there and you reached in for a hug. Your arms passed right through, shocking you. "O-oh… sorry…" Their smile faded and you felt a ping of guilt for not thinking.

"No no, its okay! I was just so happy to see you I forgot you didn't have a body yet! Maybe next time!" You laugh, trying to cheer up the spirit. They considered it for a moment, before appearing to shrug.

"Maybe…"

"Hey Toriel." Sans finally spoke up, walking around the counter and meeting Toriel in the middle of the living room. "Good to see you! How's the kiddo?"

"Frisk is doing great! All of their homework has been quite impressive, they've even made quite a few friends at school!" You looked at the goat mother, seeing that she was wearing a shirt with some Christmas lyrics printed on the front, along with her own miniature Santa hat on top of one of her horns.

Frisk, apparently hearing their name, walked over and took your hand, smiling up at you. You smiled down at the child, and lead them over to the mountain of massive cookies.

"Everyone dig in, we have lots of sweets to go around." You said, watching everyone immediately get excited for the cookies.

"Hold on… Where's-" Papyrus started, getting cut off when a large black boot suddenly stepped through the door. A massive red suited monster walked into the room, wearing a fake white beard on top of his golden one, and a massive Santa hat between his curling horns.

"Ho ho ho!" He gave a deep laugh, swinging a large brown bag behind him.

"SANTA!" Papyrus enthusiastically hugged the monster with both arms and legs, unable to contain his excitement.

You leaned over to Sans. "Isn't that… Asgore?" You whispered quietly. Sans smiled and shushed you, shaking his head.

"Now that Santa is here, TIME FOR PRESENTS!" Undyne shouted, charging to the tree to find her pile. The others took suit and looked for their own, and "Santa" dumped a bunch that he was carrying in his bag onto the floor for everyone to sort through.

.

In the end, you got a pair of incredibly fluffy socks, a warm striped poncho, some drawing supplies, a couple CDs (which Napstablook apologized for), a box of monster tea, an anime merchandise of a show you watched with Alphys, fluffy blanket of a pirate flag, a MMT wool hat, along with tickets to the planetarium just outside of town. Including your stocking full of candies and your impossibly long scarf, this was the biggest haul you've received in years. When you thought you found all of your presents, Sans said that you were missing one. Of course when you turned to face the tree again, he was laying on his side in front of the tree with a bow on top of his head, winking at you. That earned a good laugh from everyone.

Everyone else loved their presents, especially the ones you bought, and started to talk about the most random things while eating the cookies you and Papyrus prepared. You sat next to Sans, listening to their stories and enjoying a few of your own cookies. Suddenly Papyrus jumped up, seeming to remember something.

"I almost forgot!" He ran over to the wall where a bundle of strings were taped, and pulled them away from the wall. He let them go, and a bunch of mistletoe dropped from their hidden areas behind the paper chains and snowflakes, hanging in the air scattered throughout the room. How in the world did he…?

"Look up, Nerd!" Undyne said with a smile to her face. Alphys looked up to see one of the berries hanging above the two of them, just in time for Undyne to push her glasses out of the way and give her a big kiss.

"Oh Papy darling!" Mettaton clapped, grappling Papyrus and pulling him on top of his lap.

"Oh! I didn't intend-" Mettaton cut him off with a kiss as well. How a robot and skeleton were able to kiss… You turned your attention elsewhere, noticing that both of them seemed to enjoy it just a bit much. There was a set of berries hanging between Asgore and Toriel, though Toriel didn't seem to notice or care. Asgore, looked up at it, down to the goat woman, and back to the berry.

"So… uh… I suppose this means we should-"

"Not a chance." Toriel cut him off without even looking at him. Ouch.

"Hey Verte-Bae…" You paused, slowly looking above you. No mistletoe. You had a second of disappointment before looking over to Sans, suddenly met with a branch of mistletoe in between your faces. He lifted it up, smirking. "Looks like you just can't catch a break, huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me, skeleman." You grabbed his collarbones and pulled him in for a Christmas kiss, thinking that this was the best Christmas you've ever had.


	2. Valentine Night

So here it is… My first attempt at a NSFW Chapter. Ever. So, uh, yeah. I wrote it like a normal chapter before I remembered it was supposed to be NSFW. Enjoy you sinners.

PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS OLD

Chapter build: Reader is at least 18 years old. No genitals specified.

* * *

"So. You were holding out on me." Sans' voice woke you up from yet another strange dream you were having, confusing you for a moment before you realized you were in your own room. You looked up from your pillow, seeing him standing beside the bed and leaning against the wall with his shoulder, other hand behind his back.

"Wha-?" you ask, question cut off by a yawn and stretch.

"You never explained to me what the deal was with all the Souls that were decorated throughout the stores." He clarified.

"The hearts?" You asked, vaguely remembering the last time you walked through downtown with the short skeleton, and the conversation that started. You had told him it was just some holiday that you didn't care much for, saying that you'd explain later. That was three days ago, and you realized that you left Sans without answers the entire time. So that means…

"It's Valentine's Day. I had to learn about it from Alphys." Sans continued, pulling out a blue rose from behind his back. He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks starting to match the rose. "Happy Valentine's, Vertebae."

"Oh noooo." You half groan and bring your hands to your face, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. "Now I remember why I didn't explain it to you." You brought your hands down and turned to Sans, and immediately noticed the pale nervousness on his face. "No no, you're fine." You quickly sat up and faced him. "No, better than fine, this is adorable and all, but that's why. I don't like dedicating a special day to do sweet things for your significant other, especially since there is such a pressure to do so today. If I want a special day for someone, I want it to be because I wanted to, and my choice of day." You quickly explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry then." Sans said, lowering the flower. You reached out and wrapped your hands around his, keeping the rose high.

"Don't be. I'm one of the few humans out there that don't enjoy this human holiday." You laughed lightly, feeling bad for shutting down his Valentine. You just didn't want him to feel pressured into this silly celebration.

"Bad experience?" He asked, not looking quite as dejected when he raised an eyebrow.

"No, well… Rather lack there of, but…" You drifted off, trying to think back to your previous Valentine's Days.

"You haven't had a partner for previous Valentines?" He asked, looking shocked. His eyes drifted down your body for a second, just slow enough for you to catch it.

"Oh no! I had partners around this time. Its just that we never did anything special, or if we did, it was just disappointing because of all the expectations." You glaze over the details, not really wanting to talk about previous relationships with him right now.

"Oh, well... I was gonna say 'good' but I suppose that's not very good?" Sans laughed a little, scratching the back of his head. "How 'bout this then? We do a not-so-human holiday?" He asked, drawing more of your attention.

"Hmm?" You were admittedly curious as to what he had in mind.

"Well, the underground had a holiday sorta like this, but a bit different. When others were in a relationship, they'd get a day to treat their significant other to anything they wanted. The day was chosen by random unless they had bigger plans, so the pair usually could sneak it in without choosing the same day for each other, though it is funny when that happens." He continued, coughing a little and getting back on track. "We call it _Other's Day_. Interested?"

That did sound a lot better than the human version. "What does it consist of?"

"Oh, not much. Some good food, some bad laughs, some nice massages?" Now he's talking.

"So let me get this straight, Other's Day is a day where you treat me, and I…?"

"Be as selfish as you can. Today is about you, not me. I'm going to try my best to make you as happy as possible, but if you have better ideas just let me know and we'll do them. I'll do whatever you want." He smiled, seeming excited.

"Well… Sure, I guess. That means I can give an Other's Day to you any day right?" You asked, just to make sure. If that's how this worked, you could really get used to living the monster life.

"Absolutely. Now get out of bed, and get your most comfy pajamas on." He ordered lightheartedly, quickly walking out of the room and leaving you with the blue rose in your hands. You bit your lip and smiled a little, doing as instructed. You put on incredibly fluffy pajama pants and a red tank top with the words "I make this shirt look good" on, already feeling more comfortable about today.

You walked down the hall and passed the kitchen, smelling something absolutely wonderful being cooked, and your stomach growled audibly. Sans laughed from the kitchen, apparently hearing it.

"Sit down in the living room, I got you covered." His voice said, and you made your way to the couch. As soon as you sat down, a massive blanket appeared around you, already warm from the dryer. You couldn't help but to hum happily as you grabbed the corners closer to yourself.

"Here we go." Sans walked up to you with a small plate with what looked to be an egg sandwich on it. You smiled, surprised that he cooked breakfast for you, and grabbed the plate. It looked different from any egg sandwich you had at fast food, but you figured that was a good thing and bit into it.

"Oh my god." You mumbled, mouth full of the food. You barely chewed before swallowing. "This is wonderful," you tried to say, muffled around another bite, but you were sure Sans understood anyway. He brought over a wine glass of something red and bubbling, and you took a sip. You raised an eyebrow at him. It may have looked like wine, but it tasted way too sweet and fruity to be.

"Sparkling champagne." He answered your wordless question. You laughed and continued eating.

After a few more bites, the wonderful sandwich was sadly gone. But damn did it taste good. "I thought you couldn't cook?" You asked Sans, remembering how Papyrus always complained about being the only one to ever cook, and how he never offered since he has been here.

"I never said I couldn't, I can make a mean quiche. I just prefer not to." He smiled, taking your plate and dropping it off in the kitchen. You laughed, and looked around.

"Where's Papyrus?"

"He's on a double date with Mettaton and the girls. They decided to give the whole Valentine's thing a go." He put a small dish onto the counter, along with a stick of incense, and lit the end of it with the lighter you left on the counter. "So they'll be out all day, and we have the apartment to ourselves." He smiled and walked over, sitting on the couch beside you.

"I have something cooking in the oven right now, but they have a while yet." He paused. "I'll be honest with you, I don't have anything _actually_ planned today…" He smiled, giving a slight laugh. "What do you want to do?"

"Lets see… to be honest, I mostly just want to chill. Like we did for our shitty movie day." You said, and Sans immediately got up to grab the remote.

"Sounds great." He turned on the TV and the two of you got situated.

.

You cuddled under the warm blanket for a long while and watched a movie about bees suing humans for honey (the entire movie seemed like a giant joke so far, to be honest). After a little while Sans's phone went off, and he quickly went to the oven. You tried to get up and follow him, but he "Ah ah ah"-ed you and you sat back down, curiosity at what he was cooking eating at you.

He pulled… something out of the oven, you couldn't see it, but oh man you could smell it. Something sweet, but not cake or pie… He sat back down next to you, and you kindly flopped against him. He laughed, saying it needed a while to cool, and continued the movie.

A few minutes later (and a few laughs as well) your stomach growled from the smell of whatever was in the oven. Sans chuckled, pushing you off of him and heading to the kitchen again. He was doing something to it, back facing you, before he finally walked over and handed you a plate.

"Wait… are these…?" You picked up one of the little yellow bars looking it over. There was a light dusting of powdered sugar on top of it, and a certain smell was bringing back old memories.

"Lemon Squares. Bro found your recipe hidden away in between one of your cook books, so I decided to give it a go." Sans smiled as you looked at the lemon square, and bit into one of his own. You did as well, immediately getting hit with the amount of sugar used in these.

"Woah. No wonder I loved these." You laughed, biting a larger portion of the bar and being careful not to let crumbs fall. Once you finished the bar you wiped at your mouth, before kissing Sans on the cheek as he bit into his own. "Thank you hon, this is so sweet. Literally and figuratively." You laughed. Sans chuckled a little before finishing up his bar, and giving you a quick kiss on the lips.

"No need to thank me, its your day." He gave you a quick squeeze, and handed you another sweet bar.

"Don't mind if I do." You smiled, accepting the offer. Fuck it, it was your day.

.

So the shitty movies continued, though much like the first time you guys did this, your positions continued changing and eventually you ended up just laying on his lap for a long while, until your neck complained once more.

"So… Massage?" You asked, rubbing your neck and trying to get the cold pain out as you sat up. Sans's eyes lit up a little brighter.

"Of course!" He said, grabbing the blanket and laying it carefully down on the floor, along with the pillows for you. You got into your position, stomach down, arms to your sides, head on one pillow and the other on your rear. Sans quickly sat on the pillow, settling for a moment and getting comfortable, before dragging his fingers down your back.

"Mmm." You hummed, letting him know that he was off to a great start. He continued dragging his fingers this way and that, occasionally moving them independent of each other to cause the feeling to get even wider than usual. After a while, he started pressing in and making small circular patterns, slowly pushing the flesh on your back around underneath the tank top. His hands followed down your spine, hitting the sweet spot above you hipline, earning a quick hum from you as you relaxed even further into the pillow.

Sans's hands started moving back up, but the fabric of your tank top dragged up as well, causing him to pause and fix it. Well, that just wont do. "Hold on." You said, and Sans quickly lifted his hands from you. You loosely grabbed at the sides of the tank top and lifted your upper body, pulling the tank top quickly off. You dropped it to beside you and settled back down into the pillow, not thinking much of the action.

You couldn't see his reaction, of course, but it seemed like he hesitated before putting his warm hands back on you. They felt much better without the clothing in the way. He started massaging again, though this time it seemed much more deliberate, like he was focusing on finding the little spots that earned those little hums. He got very good at varying how he massaged, from simple circular motions to long dragging, occasionally doing slight waves with his fingers and making your nerves wig out. Last time it felt he just kneaded your back like dough, this time it felt like a proper massage. Like, the kind rich people would pay others for. Damn.

It felt wonderful. But, alas, your neck was still slightly tweaked. You quickly turned your head, hearing the loud pop, and settled back into the pillow. The hands on your back suddenly gripped tight at your sides, startling you and earning a gasp. The hands loosened before appearing next to your shoulders, Sans's ribcage pressing against your back. His breath blew some of your hair by your left ear, making you suddenly aware of how _close_ he was. And how _warm_ he was.

You froze, and for a solid second it was almost silent, minus the movie about two secret agents being married to each other and going to marriage counseling. Sans chuckled, taking a deep breath and pulling himself away ever so slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I warned you. You really need to stop _doing_ that." Sans said, voice ever so slightly lower than usual.

"Or what? You'll get a _bone_ r?" You punned, earning a moment of silence before Sans burst into laughter.

He sat up and leaned back, laughing a bit before it died off, and you felt him shrug. "Who knows?" That response startled you and curiosity started digging in your thoughts again.

You felt the urge to test him… Well, it is _your_ day. You licked your lips, ready to see what exactly would happen if you _didn't_ stop. You pulled your shoulders back, straining a moment before an even louder and a much more relieving pop was heard.

Sans's hands shook as the grip tightened on your back ever so slightly, seeming to be holding himself back now that he was prepared for that. "H-hey! What did I just say?" The shake in his voice had a hint of a growl to it. Damn, that was hot.

"You might get a boner if I did something like this." You replied, popping one of your fingers. The response was immediate, Sans's hands grabbed at your shoulders, weight shifting slightly on the pillow on your ass.

"A-as much as I… I don't know, appreciate? The popping, I don't know what… We've never… I don't want to go too far, okay? I never handled a human and…" He was so fucking sweet, gosh, you felt like you were going to have a toothache. But in the spirit of _your_ day, you mentally said 'fuck it' once more.

"Treat me like a monster."

That startled Sans, and he was silent for a moment. "Are you sure? I'm not entirely sure how it'd feel for you."

"If I don't like it, I'll complain." You stated, excitement building. What was this going to entail?

"Okay… If it becomes too much, just say 'blue' or 'stop,' all right? Think blue stop signs. If you cant get that out, I don't know, just hit me or something." He seemed nervous, but you nodded anyway. He took a deep breath, though it didn't seem like he was as excited as before. Better fix that.

You popped your ring finger, and Sans's face immediately pressed between your shoulder blades. You heard him inhale, groaning against your back slightly.

"F-fuck, you always smell so good." A wetness appeared between your shoulder blades, making your eyes snap open. The wetness traveled up, lifting at the base of your neck, followed by a small kiss there. You swallowed, suddenly getting shivers. "Damn, you even taste good." He uttered, and the wetness appeared below your left shoulder blade. You looked at the pillow, and thanks to the mostly dark room you could see a slight blue glow coming from behind you. Sans was using his magic and making a tongue for himself.

He traveled lower, to the point where your ribs no longer protected your insides, and suddenly pressed hard with his tongue at the soft spot. You gasped, hands grabbing at the pillow at your head. "F-f-fuck!" You yelped, startled that it felt _that_ good. Your nerves were going crazy on your back, making your twitch this way and that as Sans explored. He didn't respond to your outburst, instead traveling to the other side and doing the same, this time licking in a circle before digging for a moment, traveling up your spine. Your eyes fluttered up for a moment before you shut them again, taking a breath and trying to stop all of your twitching.

Until of course, you felt sharp pressures appear between your neck and shoulder, dragging across the muscles and nerves and making your vision go blurry for just a moment. Sans's teeth dragged until just before your shoulder, pausing a moment before the pressure increased. Some sort of noise escaped your mouth, what you would call it you had no idea, but Sans apparently heard it too.

The pressure let up, and you could feel a low chuckle come from Sans. "Sorry, I had no idea you tasted so _good_." He pulled back, allowing you a moment to get a few breaths of air back in you, before his tongue started traveling along the edges of your shoulder blades again. Each shiver and gasp you gave Sans seemed to energize him, and he responded by increasing the pressure from his tongue or the angle or _something_.

His bony lips pressed against the side of your neck, and out of nowhere all of your nerves exploded, and you felt him _sucking_. You opened your mouth as if to moan, but only a strangled exhale fell out, your sight dizzying you. He let go, and you suddenly dropped and inch and back into the pillow. You didn't even notice you lifted up in the first place.

The onslaught on your nerves continued for a bit, lick here, bite there, a few sucks in various sensitive spots that Sans had mapped out by this point. He was midway through a suck below your right shoulder blade when your grip on the pillow was just slightly too tight, and a pop was heard. Sans's breathing got heavy and his fingers dug into your skin.

"M-may I…" He started rough, and coughed to clear his voice. "May I try something with… your Soul?" He asked quietly. Your head was spinning as it was… what the hell would a Soul feel like? You nodded, obviously unable to say no when you were as curious as you were in this state.

Your chest got too tight, and the all too familiar feeling of your Soul leaving your body appeared. Though this time, it was pulled through your back, and nearly kicking the air out of your lungs. You took a few steady breaths, and felt Sans's fingertips carefully grab the Soul, and in turn, your entire being.

You could feel two massive fingers stroke down your form, causing you to shiver from the feeling. It happened again, and again, to the point you were having troubles determining if it was just your Soul he was touching, or if he was touching you physically as well.

And then something licked you, entirely.

You screamed, or gasped, you weren't entirely sure, but you most defiantly did _something_. You felt like your body was separating from itself, or maybe that was an effect of the soul, or maybe you just were feeling _so much_ that you simply couldn't handle it. Everything in your vision was twisting and darkening and your body felt so good and there was too much going on… you only just started to register Sans's voice.

"-now, okay? I… I think that was enough for now, and I'm going to put your soul back in, okay?" You heard him ask, and a vague sensation of his hand pressed against your back became noticeable. There was silence, since you didn't have it in you to answer, and his weight slowly shifted.

Colors suddenly intensified almost to neon, sounds from the TV became noticeable, and you were aware of the air on your back.

You attempted to say something along the lines of "oh my god" and "holy fuck that was amazing" but you are pretty sure all you said was a long and droned out "oh."

"Are you okay?" Sans's beautiful voice asked from behind you, though you felt him get off of your rear. He sat on his knees beside you, resting a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him, a slow smile crawling onto your face as you nodded ever so slightly, suddenly very, very tired. You had no idea what time it was, but it was most defiantly not your usual bedtime.

Sans laughed a little, rubbing a hand through your hair. You blinked, and suddenly you were on your bed, no sense of the usual travel-sickness that you usually got when he teleported you. You decided not to question it, even if you could have, and managed to move slightly closer to Sans. He chuckled, bending down and giving a kiss to your temple.

"That was amazing. I hope you enjoyed your day, Vertebae." You smiled, giving weak nods. He adjusted himself to lay next to you, and you draped an arm across him. "And just so you know, it doesn't have to be a special day for that to happen. Just let me know." He gave another kiss to your cheek, and you let the calming darkness encircle the two of you.


	3. Terror Night

Authors note: I am currently trying to save up money so I can attend Anime Midwest in July, so commissions for Sans Nights are Open! Name your price! Message me via tumblr (madlyinlov3onda) if you are interested, but please do not send any money until I say so (unless you mean it as a donation). Gentle reminder that I will end up posting these publicly and that am allowed to refuse service if I am uncomfortable with the prompt and/or payment.

This was a commission from the lovely sintax-err0r for some comforting after a nightmare. Enjoy!

Chapter Build: Reader is at least 18 years of age.

.

.

* * *

You sighed as you reclined further into your lazy chair, legs hooked over the armrests, book in lap. The scent of orange tea filled the air beside you, despite it being mostly drunk by this point. It was a rather soothing touch however, making the mostly dark room more welcoming. It was probably pretty late at night at this point, but you had been rather invested in this book… You weren't entirely sure what the current time was. It was dark out, not even moonlight shone through the window, so that didn't help much. Thankfully you had a single lamp on beside you, lighting up the room and turning the white pages of the book to a dull orange. You should probably change the lightbulb some time, now that you thought about it, but in all honestly the color relaxed you.

You reached for the oversized mug resting on the table beside you, holding the warmth to your chest for a moment as your eyes trailed along the words of your book. You finished your latest paragraph, and downed the last of your tea, mulling the words over. This was a great book so far, you were nearly halfway done, but nothing was perfect and you did have some complaints. First of all, their chapters were always a consistent small size, and every single one seemed to end with a cliffhanger. While it was great for keeping you motivated in reading, it tended to make it more predictable than you would have liked.

The other… well, not exactly a flaw, you suppose. After all, a lot of writers did this since technically it was correct… was the use of "sans."

Sans. /sanz/

Preposition. Definition; without.

A year ago, you wouldn't have thought anything of the short word. A year ago, you wouldn't have been introduced to a particular punny short skeleton. Now every time you see the word you end up stumbling for a moment, needing to remember that before you met someone with it as a name, it was a just a word.

You held the mug upside down over your mouth a moment, trying to urge the last drop to fall onto your tongue. Who even names their son that? Were his parents obsessed with typefaces? It would explain why Papyrus also had a font for a name… though it didn't explain why they were able to write perfectly in their named font. The first time Sans wrote you a grocery list threw you for a loop. You thought he went through all of the effort of typing everything down and printing the short list out, but alas, his handwriting happened to be the most despised font on the planet. Who knew?

The drop finally fell, landing perfectly onto your tongue. It was a rather disappointing reward for all of the effort. You sighed, clapped the book shut, and threw your legs off of the armrests to sit up. You stretched and felt your back pop, seeming to be thankful to no longer be in the unhealthy position. If Sans was in the room when you did that he would have started blushing, the thought made you smile a bit. You weren't originally a huge joint popper, just the occasional back, shoulders, fingers, sometimes ankles… okay you were a little bit of a joint popper… but you never focused on it until you learned it flustered the small skeleton. Now you did it just to see him stumble and blush, more than simply for joint relief.

Unfortunately for your sick-minded pleasure center in your brain, Sans already went to bed hours ago. You would have joined him at the time, but this book just refuses to end. You placed it onto the table, seeing how far the bookmark rested compared to the rest of it. Maybe another night's worth… after a couple more chapters tonight, of course. You yawned. Oh, that wasn't good. You better fix that.

You got up and headed to your kitchen, refilling a small pot full of water and putting it on the stove. Grabbing a fresh bag for the tea, you dropped it into your empty mug, and drizzled in some honey. Sans was kind enough to get some from the local market last shopping run he did, saying that he knew what brand was the "good stuff" to get.

As you waited for the water to boil you heard muffled sounds coming from your bedroom. You bit your lip, concern bubbling up inside of you. Sans has been rather restless these past few nights, but always seemed to brush off questions or make a half-assed joke about it, and you shamefully were distracted by his stupid puns. You grabbed another mug and bag of herbs, putting in just a tiny bit of honey, the way he liked it. If he wasn't going to sleep well, there would be no point in him suffering through it alone.

The water finally started boiling, so you turned the knob till it clicked off, giving a moment for the bubbles to slow. Carefully grabbing the pot handle with one hand and keeping the mug stable with the other, you poured the hot water into one mug. Just about to the top, perfect. You grabbed Sans' mug and started doing the same. The sound of something breaking interrupted you.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Sans' muffled scream startled you, making you panic and look towards your room. You immediately dropped the pot and mug, hissing and shoving water burned fingers into your mouth. The hot water already had overfilled the mug and made a good sized spill onto the counter and started to drip onto the floor.

"F-Fuck!" You whispered, grabbing the hand towel from the sink and throwing it onto the spilled area on the counter before running to your room. "Sans!?" You called out, giving a quick knock to the door before opening it, breath catching in your throat.

Harsh blue light outlined Sans sitting disheveled on the floor against the wall, the lamp shattered on the ground beside him. He had his hands pressed to the sides of his head, eyes wide but only one was glowing a fiery blue. Blue magic crackled around him, only magnifying the terror he looked like he was in.

"Sans! It's okay hun- you were just-" You started, quickly kneeling down in front of him and resting a hand on his bony knee. He stared on through you, magic eye shaking and muttering to himself.

"-not again not again please no no no no I cant do this again-" His voice was shaking, and you immediately knew what it was about.

"Sans." You urged, trying to get him to at least see you. "There has been no reset, Sans. You are above ground still, you are safe." You said calmly, but loudly, trying to get his attention. He blinked, fearful voice stopping in place. The crackling magic quieted just a bit. You rested a hand on his shoulder, gripping just enough that he felt that you were solid. "No resets. You are here, now, with me." You said again, seeing him slowly look up at you.

His harsh blue eye softened, and eventually his two white pin lights came back, dull. He whispered your name, and you nodded. "Thank god." He threw his arms around you, pulling you close as he sobbed into your shoulder. You could feel his entire body shaking with every sob.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare." You said, placing a hand against the back of his skull. He nodded, breath catching as he tried to breathe normally. "Everything is okay now, you don't have to worry." You cooed to the small skeleton, pressing the side of your face against his skull and rubbing with your fingertips.

"E-every… everything was back to the way… and- and I thought when I woke up… Everything was dark and so I thought-" He voice kept catching, so you gently shushed him, continuing your calming rubs.

The two of you stayed that way for a while, letting Sans calm down and stop his shaking. He took a few deep breaths, relaxing into you slightly with every one. Eventually he let go of you, looking still at unease.

"I was making tea for you, before you screamed. Do you want it? It will probably be cooled off by now." You looked over the small skeleton, still seeing wetness on his cheeks. He considered a moment before nodding quietly, biting his lip slighly.

"I could use that… thanks." He gave a tired smile. You smiled back, standing and offering a hand to help him up. He took it, and the two of you headed out of the room and to the kitchen, the small skeleton's hand still in yours.

"Did I scare you that bad?" Sans asked, seeing the pot sitting on the counter beside the overfilled mug and damp towel.

"You gave me a scare, but you didn't scare me, you numbskull. I was afraid something happened to you." You answer with a smile, giving his hand a little squeeze. Letting go of his hand, you quickly used the hand towel to clean up around his mug. The tea inside the mug was dark from the herbs already, but thankfully still warm. "Here," You offered him the tea, and he accepted it. You picked up your own and the two of you headed to the couch.

The two of you sat on the couch, attempting to relax after the scare. "I don't suppose you want to tell me about the nightmare?" You asked, sipping on your tea.

"It… well, to be honest, to most people it wouldn't even be a nightmare. I just woke up at my old station in Snowdin, and Papyrus yelled at me for sleeping on the job, just like… every reset." He swallowed, looking at the mug in his hands a moment before taking a drink and continuing. "I just started panicking. It's been so long and I had thought… I was terrified that I would have to go through all of that again, and again, and again…" He forced himself to breathe and slow down. He paused, taking another drink from the tea. It seemed to be helping a lot, that made you happy.

"Then I woke up, and everything was dark. I thought for sure that I was back in my old room. I couldn't bare the thought." His voice died into a whisper at the last part. "The worst part about these dreams is that they feel so real. I can't tell what's reality or figments of my imagination, or if I'm still trapped in another nightmare…" His eyes moved around the room as if searching for an example.

That wouldn't do.

You gently grabbed his hand, stopping him short. "This is real, right now."

"I know that, b-but my head, you know?" He gave a nervous laugh, looking away. "It just has the 'what if' thought that this is just another dream and-"

You cut him off with a kiss to the forehead. "I am real." You heard his breath catch when you said the words. "Let me prove it to you."

You sat up, quietly taking his mug and placing it next to yours on the table. "Have you ever dreamed of me?" You asked, curious.

"Uh… yes, actually. Heh. A couple times, I think." He answered, rubbing the back of his skull.

"Do your dreams have this?" You pulled the small skeleton close to you. He seemed confused, but you simply pressed his head to your chest. He paused a moment before startling slightly, and quickly relaxing into you.

"…No. I forgot you did that." You felt him smile against you, one of his hands resting on your side gently tapping to the beat of your heart. You loved it when he did that. You weren't even sure if he did it on purpose.

"I am real and here, with you, right now." You confirmed, rubbing his back. He relaxed even further into you, basically becoming a pile of bones under your touch. Of course, you wanted to make sure there was no doubts in his head. You smiled, running a couple fingers slowly up his spine, and felt him shiver.

"Vertebrae." You whispered to him, and he looked up at you, startled. "Scapula." You trailed your fingers along his shoulder blades, feeling him arch slightly to your touch. You smiled again, running your fingers down the back of his ribcage until brushing against the smallest ribs. "Floating ribs." You named them, quietly, feeling him shiver again as his hands grabbed your sides, stablizing him.

Your hands made their way up from under his shirt, brushing against his ribcage again. "False." Higher. "True." Your thumb rubbed against the bone in the middle of the ribs, making his breathing hitch. "Sternum." You enjoyed the look of wonder that was on his face as you did your magical touching. Not wanting to stop that look, you hooked your fingers around longer bones above the ribs. "Clavicle." You heard Sans slightly moan, as his eyes closed and head rolled back a little. You carefully adjusted your position, pushing him down on the couch comfortably before continuing.

"Cervical vertebrae." You leaned over him, thumb brushing against his neck bones before giving one of them a kiss. His body jerked a little, not expecting it. You gave another one a kiss, and another, trailing up. "Temporal bone." You guessed while giving the side of his head a kiss. You really didn't know the skull bones as well as everything else, but hey, he probably didn't either. "Parental." You kissed slightly higher, feeling Sans shift his body around from under you. "Frontal." Forehead. "Nasal." Right above his nose. "Maxilla." Right next to the nose hole.

"Mandable." You whispered the last one the quietest, before giving him a proper kiss. He immediately kissed back, seeming unable to get enough of you. His hands grabbed you, pulling you close as he could, but it didn't seem close enough.

"So," You started, breaking away from the kiss. That seemed to frustrate him for a moment. "Am I real?" You asked, a not-so-innocent smile sneaking its way onto your lips.

"Fuck yeah you are real." Sans half growled, pulling you close again and kissing you even deeper.


	4. Other's Night

"A fluff filled chapter with kisses, snuggles and tickles. So sweet you get Diabetes. A little smut would be fun too :)"

The chapter you filthy sinners were waiting for. Say your Thank You's to mystic-spacetime-spinners for the generous commission! Commissions are still Open! Name your price! Message me via tumblr if you are interested.

Chapter build: Reader is at least 18.

Please only read if you are 18 or older.

.

You stared down at the sleeping skeleton, watching how his closed eye sockets had the slightest twitch to them every so often. His cheeks had a slight blue glow to them. Pleasant dream? Too warm? Either way, that was probably going to change very quickly. You licked your lips, trying to decide exactly what your plan was. It was hard enough to get into this position in the first place-on your hands and knees, hovering over him in bed-without waking him up. Now you wanted to wake him up… but you couldn't decide on how.

Should you scare him awake? Revenge for all the times he spooked you? Or did you want to be extra sweet? Today was the day you chose for him after all. You were so close to him, it would be easy to just shower him in kisses to wake him up… but the revenge just felt all too tempting.

"Fuck." You whispered to yourself, hardly a sound leaving your lips. You couldn't decide.

"Mmmhmm?" Apparently you wouldn't get to, either. Sans mumbled for a moment, shifting in his position slightly before his eyes opened.

"Oh! San-ACK!" You started, and were quickly interrupted when your skulls collided. "Owfuckingshit-" You fell back, holding your forehead. Sans appeared to do the same thing, grumbling and pressing a skeletal hand to his head.

"Ngggghh… Vertebae?" He groaned, looking confused.

"I'm so sorry, Sans!" You quickly knelt beside him, littering his forehead with kisses. That seemed to confuse him even more.

"W…what?" He put a hand to your shoulder, pushing you back slightly. "What's with all of the kisses? I mean, the bump to the head, but… Why were you on top of me just then?"

You felt some heat rush to your cheeks as you smiled, nervously biting the side of your lip. "Well, I wanted to surprise you. Today, I decided, is your day." You shifted your weight on your knees, anxious about what he'd think.

"My day?" He raised an eyebrow—it still caught you off guard that he could do that sometimes—and sat up using his elbows as support. "You mean, my turn for Other's Day?" A crooked grin made its way to his face.

You smiled even bigger, nodding excitedly. Damn, you felt like a child. "That's right, lazybones. Get your ass-less ass out of bed! It's my turn to treat you." You rapid-fire some kisses on his cheeks, earning a laugh from him as he half-attempted to get out of the way.

"Heheh… Okay, okay! Give me a minute!" He gently pushed you back, and you gave him one final kiss before scrambling off of the bed.

"Comfy clothes only!" You playfully ordered, pointing a finger at him before heading to the door.

"Like I ever wear anything else." You heard him chuckle behind you as you left the room and closed the door. You couldn't stop the stupid smile from taking hold of your face, your cheeks already starting to ache.

Game on. You quickly rushed to the kitchen, checking on the baking goods in the oven before pouring the tea you had already prepped. The baked goods didn't need much longer, and the tea was perfect. You smiled to yourself, checking the counters over for anything you'd forgotten.

You eyes rushed across the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, and felt them widen. How did that get there?! You quickly swipe the small box from counter, looking wildly around the living room for someplace to put it.

"So… what's the plan for today?" Sans' voice asked, startling you. You flailed, quickly scrambling to put the box under the TV stand before standing up, acting casual as you possibly could.

"Ahahah… Well, first I made some tea!" You motioned to the mugs, which he noticed. "And… I figured we could use some alone time together. A lot has been happening lately, and I figured we needed a good day to chill." You said with a slightly higher pitched voice, half asking his opinion on the thought.

"Heheh, that does sound rather nice." He smiled, eyes brightening slightly. "How'd you convince Paps to give us time?" Sans asked.

"I bought Mettaton and him an all day treat at the new monster-friendly spa that just opened up. He decided to make it an Other's day as well." You felt rather proud of yourself at that. "He won't be back until tomorrow, he promised."

"Well, that's a relief. No interruptions." Sans appeared next to you, giving you a quick kiss to your cheek. He teleported back to the kitchen, grabbing his mug of tea.

"I… I originally was going to get us tickets to an observatory, but the closest one to here is miles out of town, and it's already booked by some school for the night." Your hands tied into themselves. "So I came up with a backup plan! But that's a surprise, so…. You'll see later!" God you felt like such a child. Sans couldn't help laughing at your fidgeting.

"Anything you have planned is going to be great, Vertebae, I'm sure." He sipped on his tea. "Hm. This is new."

"You like it? Undyne said it was her new favorite, so I decided to give it a try." He nodded to your question, taking another careful sip. It still awed you that a skeleton could enjoy tea as much as Sans could. Right. Enough chitchat, time for business. "I bought a copy of one of my favorite games for us to play today, I figured you'd like it." You walked further into the living room, sitting on the mattress you had pulled out earlier, and crossed your legs.

"Is it the one you kept trying to tell me about but ended every sentence with 'but I can't tell you that because of spoilers' and then would tell me about the amazing fanfic you read once and continued to try and avoid spoilers?" He asked, earning a laugh from you.

"Whoops. Yeah, that's the one." You giggled a bit, patting the mattress. Sans walked over and put his tea on the floor beside the mattress, sitting down himself. You turned on the TV and passed him the controller. "It's a simple game, once you figure it out. You like quantum physics, or some nerd stuff like that, so you should like it."

He pressed the start button, and the sound of machinery that was accompanied to some electronic ambient music was switched to a small radio tune that was rather familiar to you. He looked around the small glass room, giving you a look of confusion in real life. You motioned to him to keep playing the game, so he clicked on a mug and threw it into the toilet that was in the room. There was a "boop" sound and a female's electronic voice echoed from the speakers.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center."

.

"Whoops."

"GOD DAMN IT SANS." You dropped your controller and threw your hands up in the air. The sound of your robot exploding under the pressure of the rising floor mocked you, making you even more frustrated. Sans couldn't stop laughing, he fell backwards and was holding his ribcage.

"Blue receives five science collaboration points." The cold robotic female voice added.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" You yelled, pointing a finger at the TV despite it not being able to respond to you.

"Shhh…. There there… I understand your frustration." Sans wrapped his arms around you, attempting to hold back his laughs. Your teeth ground together as you looked over your shoulder at him, only making him laugh harder.

"After everything I've done for you…. Betrayal." You whispered the last word. You weren't really angry, of course, but he seemed to love how upset you were acting over your robot getting crushed for the ump-teenth time after being promised that he was done. "I'll show you what it's like to be crushed." You flopped back onto him, and you felt him let go of the hug to flail.

"Wait nonono—ack!" He struggled under you, and you pushed yourself with your legs to completely be on top of him. Your foot kicked one of the dishes that was on the floor, but you paid it no mind. The mugs were long empty.

"Revenge." You whispered in the same tone as before, breaking down into laughs as you turned around and trapped him under you. Your hands grabbed him where his armpits would be, and he suddenly jerked with a snort, flailing extra hard for a moment. "Wait a fucking second." You froze.

He paused, the look of horror slowly making its way to his face. "No." He demanded, already knowing where you mind was headed.

"Are you-"

"Nah."

"actually-"

"Negative. Nope. Nu-uh."

"Ticklish?!" Your fingers quickly wiggled against his ribcage, and he almost squeaked as he flailed under your tickle attack.

"S-S-Stop stop stop noooooo!" He shrieked and tried to suppress his laughter by snapping his jaw shut, but it just made you want to tickle him more.

"REVENGE. MUHAHAHA!" You intimidated an evil laugh, not lightening up your attacks in the slightest.

"Pl-ease! I give up! I need! To! BREATHE!" He struggled helplessly under you, blue starting to shine under his left closed eye. You decided to give him a quick breather, and stopped the attack. You stood over him on your hands and knees with a shit-eating grin on your face. He inhaled, eyes finally opening.

"Do you surrender?" You ask, feeling rather smug.

He took a few breaths, calming down. "Only if you do." He suddenly leapt, wrapping his legs around your waist and twisting, somehow managing to get you on your back and him above you. You had a moment of fear before he flopped down on you, not bothering to return the tickle attack.

"I accept your defeat, then." You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close to snuggle, giving a quick kiss to the top of the head. He exhaled, relaxing more into your body.

The two of you stayed that way for a long while, listening to the ambient music from the game play as the TV dimmed. You were actually falling asleep again, you were feeling so relaxed with the skeleton on top of you. That was until you felt a slight pressure at your collarbone.

"Thank you for today, it's been really nice." Sans said quietly, apparently getting sleepy as well. He kissed your collarbone again.

You smiled. "Don't thank me yet, there is still time for more surprises. If you want, that is."

"Hmm? Like what?" He asked, giving you another kiss somewhat more between your collarbones. Looks like he already knew what you were aiming for.

"Well… I figured I could try and return the favor of my Other's Day." You nervously smiled, and you felt heat rush to your cheeks.

Sans chuckled, lifting himself onto his hands and looking down at you. "Oh really?" He asked, grin making its way on his face. "I don't think I would mind that at all."

You bit your lip in a smile, feeling excitement bubble in your body. "Okay, let me just get ready." You leaned up to give him a quick kiss, and gently pushed him to the side so you could escape from under him. You quickly gather the dishes that littered the ground and dropped them off in the kitchen. On your way back to the living room you grabbed a box of incense from the counter and lit one of them, making sure it was properly set before quickly rushing to the box under the TV stand.

"Huh. Didn't actually expect you to get so ready for this. What's that?" Sans asked, pointing at the box. You pulled out a small black box from it, carefully fitting it over the small stand with a lightbulb before putting it on the floor as close to the middle of the room you could get, yet a safe distance from the mattress.

"You'll see." You made sure the things were clicked together, pulling out the one button remote for it, and setting it to the side of the mattress. He looked completely interested in it, but you wagged a finger at him. "Don't touch it, I'll be right back." You quickly left to the bathroom, washing out your mouth quickly and messing with your hair for a moment, before rushing back. You pulled the curtains to the living room closed, and walked to the mattress.

"Okay." You stated, standing in front of Sans. "I… uh." Your nervousness was showing brighter than daylight, even in the dark room. "Just tell me what not to do." You gave a slight laugh, trying to relieve the stress.

Sans laughed, relaxing back into a couple pillows. "Heheh… Don't bite it, don't swallow it, and most of all, don't be so damn nervous." He laughed more. "Just do what you want. If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop. If I feel uncomfortable, I'll let you know." His eyes shone brightly at you, and you nodded, licking your lips nervously. Right. Calm down. You are just going to be making love to his Soul. No big deal…

You crawled onto the mattress, hovering over him, trying to look a least a little sexy despite your nervousness. It seemed to work, since his eyebrows raised slightly. You quietly swallowed, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the edge of his jawline. He angled his neck, and you took the opportunity to kiss his neck bones. You could feel him smile slightly, giving you a slight confidence boost. Your tongue trailed up the bones, sending a shiver down his spine. Your hands were not still while you did this, and were slowly rubbing his ribs through his shirt, gradually trailing down. Your mouth sucked on one cervical vertebra, and Sans' breathing hitched. His hands grabbed the edges of his shirt, pulling at it slightly. You release your hold on him, helping him get his shirt off before continuing the kissing and licking.

You couldn't help but to feel accomplished at every shiver and gasp he released, wanting to hear more of the beautiful sounds. Leaning back, you sat on his pelvis and looked down at him in the dark, only really able to see his bright eyes and the slight blue of his cheeks in the darkness of the room.

"Ready?" You asked, running your fingers over his ribs, earning more shivers. Sans nodded, smile growing on his face. A few of your fingers rubbed a large circle around his sternum, slowly, before turning into a fist and pulling up. Unlike when your Soul was summoned, instead of appearing in front of the chest, his bright blue glowing Soul appeared within his ribcage. You let a hand rest on the inside of his spine for a second, and you watched as Sans was carefully watching it. Your pointer and middle fingers imitated walking up the inside of his spine towards his soul, and you felt Sans' back arch at the action.

You held back a giggle, and carefully grabbed onto the blue Soul. Sans sharply inhaled, making you pause for a moment. "You good?" You asked, worried you did something wrong.

"N-no, I mean yes! Sorry, you're fine. It's just… been a while since anyone touched that." He laughed, embarrassed, covering his face with his hands. "Keep going, sorry."

You smile and lean down to kiss his ribcage. "Don't be sorry, love." You straightened up, carefully pulling his soul out. This was the first time he let you hold his Soul after all, you wanted to make sure he enjoyed it. "So… how is this?" You asked, using your free hand to rub along it.

He immediately startled, arching his back and leaning more into the pillows. "That… hnng… feels good." He closed his eyes, his hands seeming like they didn't know what to do with themselves.

You smiled, bringing it close to your mouth, and giving it a gentle kiss. You saw him jerk for a moment, before relaxing into the mattress again. "And this?" You brushed your lips against it, keeping careful watch on his reactions.

"It's nice… It feeeeeeeeelsohmygod…" You gave a long lick to his Soul, startling him and making his words rush together. You gave another lick, trailing up as much as you could, watching as his hands grabbed at your legs, then at the air, before gripping the bed sheets.

You wiggled your tongue against the softness, watching as that sent him gasping as he squirmed under you, your groin getting rubbed at from his pelvis. The Soul was getting rather warm, you noticed, but you didn't stop. You made large circles with your tongue, carefully leaning over to grab the one-button remote from the side of the mattress without Sans noticing. You pressed the small yellow button, waiting a moment before looking up, smiling when it worked.

"Sans." You whispered into the Soul, sucking slightly in the middle. Sans gasped out, hands grabbing at your legs and fingers digging slightly into your thighs. You gave another lick to the Soul before pressing a thumb to the middle, gently rubbing it. Leaning down, you kissed along Sans' ribs to his neck, and up to his jaw. "Look up." You whispered where his ear would have been, before kissing all along his cheek.

He moaned, and you felt him look up. He startled, breath immediately leaving him. "Oh… Hnng… My god…" You dug your thumb into the Soul as you sucked at his neck again, feeling as his body arched and strained. You smiled into more kisses, looking up at the small light dots that littered the ceiling of your living room. Fake stars are a fine substitute for real ones if it means you don't have to leave your apartment.

You looked up at him, seeing how his eyes were darting from one star to the next, straining and having trouble not shutting every so often from all of the pleasure being received. Sitting back up, you went back to licking the Soul, pressing harder with your tongue. Sans' hands gripped your legs tighter, he seemed like he was having a hard time breathing.

"I'm… ooooh I'msofuckingclose." The words hissed between his teeth, his pelvis grinding against your groin automatically as you licked more intently.

You don't aim to disappoint, so one of your hands started rubbing the inside of his ribcage along his spine, and you started sucking the Soul from the middle, using your tongue to rub at the same time.

"Ah….hhhhh…. hhhhhnnnngggggggg….." Sans inhaled… inhaled… and groaned with a shiver as his body shook, his fingers grabbing tight and losing grip within the same second. The Soul shuddered, and was suddenly feeling very wet.

Your mouth released the sucking, and you felt some of the wetness cling to your lips. Rubbing at your mouth, you pulled your hand back to see the lightly glowing liquid trail between your fingers. "Hmm." You wondered out loud for a moment, before putting your fingers in your mouth.

It tasted… strange. Sweet and salty at the same time, yet completely different from anything else you could describe. You looked over the Soul, lifting fingers from it and seeing the same liquid coating the entire thing. You gave the Soul another lick, curious.

"AAAAH! S-ssssss-ssst…. Blue….blue… please…" Sans, who had been trying to catch his breath and was lying sprawled on the mattress up until this point, suddenly flailed and cried out, grabbing your wrist and stopping you mid-lick. "'s too sensitive..." he breathed out shakily. You nodded, slowly lowering the Soul back inside of his ribcage and letting it go. It simply hung in there, as if it was suspended.

He leaned back, breathing hard still, but cracked his eyes open to look up at the fake stars. You licked your lips, getting the last of the glowing liquid off. Sans glanced at you, giving a big goofy smile before moving an arm up. "Come on, look at the stars with me." He tilted his head.

You smiled, laying down next to him and resting your head on his shoulder, using one of the free pillows for more comfortable support. Your hand automatically reached up inside his ribcage, gently holding onto his Soul. "Today was a good Other's Day then?" You asked, ever so slightly stroking that coalesced magic.

Sans sighed with a smile, turning his head and giving you a lazy kiss. "It was the best one I've ever had. Thank you."


End file.
